A Lesson Learned
by blueyzangel
Summary: Raven learnes a new lesson and gets a reminder what its going to be like living with teenage boys going through puberty. R&R plz! ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK, so i just thought of this while listening to the song Cyclone, hope you like it!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

One evenng Raven was walking to her room sipping her herbal tea, when she suddendly heard someone calling her name softly. It sounded like..

"Beast Boy?" But no one responded. Deciding it was just the wind, she shrugged her shoulders and continued on while sipping her herbal tea.

Then she heard it again. Raven decided to investigate._ Its not like Beast Boy to be in bed this early. If hes is pulling a prank, im seriously going to send him to a different dimension. _Raven thought as she looked for the green changeling.

She stopped outside Beast Boys room and paused before knocking. She gently put her ear up to the metal door.

After a minute of hearing nothing besides the soft tone of Cyclone by Baby Bash, she turned to leave when she heard it again.

"Raven..oh Raven.."

Raven sucked in her breath. It didnt sound like he was calling her at all, more like just saying her name. But the way he was saying it.

"Beast Boy?" Raven knocked but there was no answer.

So she figured he was having a dream or nightmare, thinking there was something wrong, she pushed open his door to find out.

What Raven saw shocked her beyond belief.

There was Beast Boy laying completely naked on his bed holding a picture of Raven in one hand and with his other, _masturbating! To her!_

"You like that? Yea.."

Raven didnt know what to do. She stood there in complete shock, her tea cup slipping from her fingers and broke on the floor, the contenents splattering everywhere.

Beast Boy jumped up and stared wide eyed at the empath at his door. "Raven!"

Ravens face was flushed, she quickly pulled her hood over her face and quickly backed away. "Sorry.." After closing the door, she decended through the floor and out of sight.

Beast Boy stared at his door and blinked. _That did not just happen! _He blinked again and looked at the picture of Raven and groaned. _Shit._

_**If its bad im sorry but it just came to me and i thought someone might find it funny..lol**_

_**well we all know Raven learned something..never walk in uninvited into a boys room! lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the awsome reviews! They are very much aprreciated! :)**_

Raven paced back and forth in her room trying to rid herself of the image that seemed superglued into her cranium.._**No, no, no, no, no, no..I did not just see that! This cannot be happening! **_

She shook her head for the millionth time, even though it did nothing to erase the horrific memory.

"Oh my..by Azar!" Raven placed both her index fingers on her temples and sat on her bed. She dared not mediate, as she did not want to deal with her Emotions at this very moment. So with meditation out of the question, she did the only thing left to do..deal with it. She sighed in defeat and figured the best way to deal with it, is to try and forget it. But how, with something as delicate as her mind? Simple, she picked up a book and tried to read. Flipping through the pages to find a good spot as she read this book more that she count count. Suddenly she saw Beast Boy holding a picture with her face on it.

"Dammit!" She tossed the book on her bed and hugged herself. "By Azar, what the hell im I supposed to do?"

Just then a knock sounded from her door.

_Shit._ Fearing it was a certain green changeling, Raven did not answer.

"R-Raven?"

_Double shit._

"Raven, c-can I talk to you? Look..im sorry. For what you saw..can you please come out here? This is totally embarrassing and..im suprised im even doing this..Raven? I know your in there."

Raven let out the breath she didnt realize she was holding and with a huff, she slowly made her way to her door. _Well, better get this over with. _Making sure her hood was still up, she slowly open her door just a smidge.

She made sure to keep her cool and her expression blank. "What..do you want?"

"Look..im-im sorry for what you saw..I-"

Raven silently thanked herself she made sure her hood was up, as she was blushing so bad, her face felt like it was on fire. "Beast Boy..you dont have to appologize I shouldve knocked first."

Beast Boy was taken back by this. "Uh..well I wasnt expecting that. I thought you would sent me too another demention, or beat the shit out of me, or slap me..or.."

"Beast Boy, im trying my hardest to forget about it, so dont push it."

Beast Boy shut his mouth instantly. But of course being Beast Boy, he just couldnt keep it shut for long. "Well, if it makes you feel any better..your extremely good." His eyes widdened at what he realized what he just said.

Ravens mouth hung open and she gave him a death glare. "You just pushed it."

"Wha.."

_**Smack!**_

"Ow!" Beast Boy rubbed his now reddened cheek.

"That made me feel better. And I suggest you get the hell away from my room before I beat the living shit out of you!" With that Raven slammed her door shut.

Beast Boy stood there speechless. "Ok, I deserved that." He said loudly, more to himself the Raven.

"Im warning you Garfield!"

Beast Boy turned on the spot and quickly walked away still holding his throbbing cheek,_ God i love her._

_**I know its short..but i am writing another chapter to it :P **_

_**Gotta give the 'good looking comice relief guy' a hard time.. :D**_


End file.
